


Devildom TRANSgressions

by NautyNutBoy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender Reader - Freeform, reader is transgender, tans reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NautyNutBoy/pseuds/NautyNutBoy
Summary: Mc is a trans male doing his best to not only navigate a world of demons, but also his identity.I haven't seen any fics about being trans in this fandom, and as a trans person I feel it is important to contribute to this. This fic will mostly be based off of my experiences, but remember everyone is different!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Are you what you humans call... Transgender?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about being transgender, feel free to ask about it! I'd be happy to answer most anything.

"M-My name is Mc," You said nervously after the brothers had introduced themselves, and the explanation of what the hell was happening was over. You didn't fail to notice Lucifer and Divaolo exchange a confused glance. Anxiety immediately shot through your entire body. It was a familiar form of anxiety you had experienced many times since you realized you were trans. Thankfully, neither of them said a word, and the orientation went well. You got your room, and frowned. It was... Obvious they were expecting a girl. A pit formed in your stomach, and you no longer wished to be in this room. You decided to venture around The House of Lamentation. You should get an idea of the area, anyway.

As you aimlessly wandered the halls, trying to guess what were inside each door, you bumped into someone. You jumped away as quick as you could. _Oh shit._ It was Lucifer, the last person, or er, demon you wanted to see. You knew he would ask why the name you gave was different from the one on your birth certificate sooner or later. "Ah... Mc." He said the name you gave with a bit of hesitance, unsure how to quite deal with the situation. Being transgender was a thing exclusive to humans - So encountering one was very new to the eldest demon brother. "I wish to speak to you, if you have the time," he cleared his throat.

 _Oh no, god no, please._ Your thoughts raced. "Uhm, now is fine," You figured ripping of the band-aid now was better than avoiding it, hoping he would forget. He simply gave a nod, silently commanding you to follow him. You couldn't lie, you were _terrified_ of him. It seemed his brothers were too, even if only one of them outwardly expressed it. He opened the door to what you assumed was your room, and allowed you to enter first. The first thing you noticed was the ungodly amount of paper work that covered nearly every surface. Holy shit, did he have to do all of this?! 

"So, Mc, I think you might already know what this talk is about.." His deep voice snapped you out of your thought. Ah, there's that familiar anxiety. He walked over to his desk, shuffling between a few papers before seemingly finding the one he was looking for. "I have a small question. Here in your files, it says that you are a-" you didn't want him to say it, so you quickly injected. "You know, I think that I might actually have something to do!" You wanted to escape. You thought you could handle this talk, but clearly you weren't. Lucifer wasn't willing to let you run away, though.

He quickly grabbed your shoulder, turning you to him. "I am not punishing you, nor will I demean you. I only wish to ask a question." He said sternly. You wanted to puke. Was the room spinning? "Are you what you humans call... Transgender?" He said the last word awkwardly, as if it felt strange on his tongue. "Uhm.. Yeah," You said meekly. You stood in silence as the demon was thinking of what to say next. God, you wanted to run. You didn't want to be here. "I see. I will change the decor in your room as soon as I get the time. I will also make up a special pass for you." He put a finger on his chin as he thought to himself. "I'll also have to give you the correct uniform..." He mumbled to himself. You blinked. What? 

"Oh, right. What pronouns do you wish we use?" He asked, completely serious. No mockery, no judgement, no disgust. Your heart beat faster as you replied. "Ah, uhm, he/they is fine," You gave a small smile. "Thank you." You added on after. Lucifer blinked. "Is this not customary?" He sounded actually confused. You rubbed your arm, looking away. "No, not everyone is as accepting." You said, your voice laced with pain. "Humans... You really are strange with the things you choose to hate," He shook his head, turning to grab a blank paper. He wrote something, and handed it to you. "For now, show this to the teachers when you require to use the bathroom." You couldn't remember a time when you had been so happy from a single piece of paper. 

You nodded, holding it close to your heart. The demon dismissed you after he was satisfied. Maybe Devildom was going to turn out to be better than you thought.


	2. Huh? Transgender? What's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the rest of the gang are told you're trans. You also spend some time with Satan, and begin gaining brownie points with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are supposed to be coming out every Monday - I had planned to post it the Monday after the first one, but I had completely forgotten to because I had gotten busy. I apologize deeply, and I hope I won't make the same mistake

You felt giddy after your talk with Lucifer. Even as you fell asleep, you had a big smile on your face. When you woke up, you frowned at the very girly room. Lucifer would change it soon, so you could live with it. You hated reminders that you weren't born a boy, but it wasn't the end of the world. You yawned, and forced yourself out of your bed. You went to the closet, opening it and remembered you only had the female uniform. You grumbled, closing it. Maybe Lucifer would give you the right uniform after breakfast. You opened the door, deciding food sounded nice right now.

You headed to the dining hall, where everyone already was. "You're late," Lucifer grumbled, and you tensed. "I-I am?" You squeaked nervously. "Yes. Since you are living with us, I expect you follow the rules everyone else does. Which means you should be up, dressed and sitting down by 6:30. We eat until 7." Lucifer didn't look up from his cup of coffee as he sternly explained the rules of breakfast again. You vaguely remembered him mentioning it before, but it had slipped your mind. "Oh, right... I apologize, it won't happen again," You quickly sat down to avoid the anger of the demon. 

The demon beside you stared at you intensely, thinking hard about something. You glanced nervously at him. This one was... Asmo, you believe. He then nodded. "I've decided." He said, clearly reaching a conclusion You raised an eyebrow, and some of his brothers seemed confused as well. "You're very cute. You could easily be a girl, if I didn't know any better," He said with a sweet smile. Ouch. Yeah, that didn't feel good. You know the demon didn't mean any harm by the comment, but it felt like an arrow pierced right through you. "Asmo," Lucifer warned. "Do not say such things carelessly," 

Asmo raised an eyebrow. "It was a compliment, I meant no harm by it," Asmo raised his hands in his defense. Lucifer looked to you, silently wondering if it was alright to tell his brothers of your situation. "Ah, uhm, the thing is that... I'm transgender," You figured if you were going to live with the 6 of them, you might as well tell them. "Huh? Transgender? What's that?" Mammon was the first to speak up. Satan shook his head. "Of course, you're stupid as ever, Mammon," Satan didn't waste a heartbeat to fling an insult at his brother. "Hey, I'm not stupid!" He yelled in his defense. "Please, no fighting at the breakfast table," 

The two of them stopped their bickering right away. "I think I know what that is. There was a transgender character in _My life was normal until a super sexy demoness decided to make me her slave, and now I'm stuck in the demon realm with no way home but I think I might be falling in love with her?_ " Levi piped up. You stared at him blankly, impressed there was a show with such a ridiculous title. "From a technical standpoint, I believe being transgender is relating to a person whose sense of personal identity and gender does not correspond with their birth sex," Satan spoke up next, putting a hand on his chin. Everyone looked to you to confirm if that was correct or not. "W-Well, yes, that's the definition, anyway." You spoke nervously. "Oooh, it's one of those human things, isn't it?" Asmo spoke next. "Angels and demons don't have to worry about things like that. We can choose to be whatever gender we please," Asmo shrugged. 

"So you're sayin' you got the girl parts, but you don't want 'em?" Mammon said so bluntly it took you by surprise. He has no tact, does he? "That's a way of putting it. Gender in the human realm is a bit complex, though," You put a finger on your chin. How to explain it...? "It's like... We thought there were only hamburgers and hot dogs, but now we're realizing there's so much more out there than that, and we can mix and match to make new foods if we don't like the foods that we know of. But a lot of people are firm believers that there're only hamburgers and hot dogs, and every other food isn't real and just... Well, bullshit. And a hamburger can't become a hot dog, because hamburgers will always be hamburgers," You did your best to explain it. Beel perked up at the mention of food. "I want both. Actually, any food from the human realm would be fine with me," He seemed to be lost in his own daydream. 

"Were you even listening, Beel?" Levi scoffed. You couldn't help but give a small giggle. It made you feel more at ease that everyone was being lax about this. "Well, we have to wrap this chat up early. It's time for everyone to get to class. Mc, come to my room or a second. I have a uniform for you, but I am unsure if the fit is right as it is a spare." Lucifer told you as everyone stood. The demon brothers went off to their classes, but you followed Lucifer to his room. He handed you a neatly folded uniform. "Please put it on," He told you. You blinked. Did he have no tact either? 

It took Lucifer a bit to understand why you were just standing there. Ah, right. Of course, you wouldn't be comfortable letting others see your body. He turned on his heel, his back facing you. "I won't look, I promise." Somehow you believed his words. You changed, nervously glancing at him every chance you got to make sure he was keeping it. He didn't even give so much as a glance back. "I'm done," You said softly. He turned around, looking you up and down. "Do you mind if I touch you?" He asked. You blushed, but nodded. He just wanted to see where it was big on you, is all.

He gently examined the uniform with his hands, taking note of every place that would need to be tailored to fit better. "Thank you. Your uniform should be ready within a few days. Please hurry to class now," He told you, and you nodded. You dropped your clothes off in your room before heading to your class.

You couldn't help but notice the amount of eyes on you throughout the day. Thankfully, there was at least one brother in each class with you, so it made you feel less like a rabbit that had walked into a wolf's den. You walked probably a little too close to the brothers because you were scared one of the demons eyeing you would take a large bite out of you if they got the chance. 

Finally, the day had ended. All the classes were so confusing and weird! You wouldn't wrap your head around any of them. You were given homework already, but you couldn't make any sense of it. You chewed on your lip, staring at your assignments. Yep. You didn't get it. You sighed, gathering your homework and needed books. Well, time to do the thing you hated most - asking for someone's help. You pulled out your D.D.D, scrolling through your few contacts. Levi had flat-out refused, saying you were too much of a normie to have his number. Lucifer, Asmo and Beel were the only ones who willingly gave their number to you. Out of everyone on your small contact list, Lucifer would be the best bet to help you. But he was scary, and looked busy all the time... Maybe you could drop by Satan's room. He was very smart, so he could help for sure. 

You nervously walked over to Satan's room, gently knocking on his door. You hoped he wouldn't be angry at you for suddenly dropping by. After a few moments, the blond demon opened his door. He looked quite angry at first, but when he noticed it was you, his eyes soften just a tad. "Yes?" He asked, clearly not wanting much interaction with you at the moment. "Ah, well, I'm having a bit of trouble with my homework, and you and Lucifer are the only ones who I trust could properly help me, so..." You looked away as you spoke, afraid looking at him would anger him.

He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine. But don't touch anything. I have a lot of cursed books," He warned, opening his door to let you in. You were amazed by how many books there were. And how messily they were placed. There were books literally everywhere. Any space that could possibly fit a book was filled to the brim, aside from his bed and parts of the floor. He cleared off a spot on his table, and you set down your things. Over the next few hours, he coached you on everything in your classes, even getting ahead of where they were at. But you felt like you were finally understanding, so you were happy.

It took a long time, but finally your homework was done. You stretched and gave a big yawn, happy it was finally over. You looked around at all his books, wondering if he would let you borrow a few. "What's your favorite book?" You asked curiously. "That's hard to say. I enjoy all the books I read to some degree. But I do prefer mystery novels." He told you. "Oohh... Do you mind if we read some books together?" You asked with a tilt of your head. Satan was taken aback by the request. "If you wish," He answer cooly. 

Satan picked a book series he thought you would enjoy, and you spent the rest of your time listening to him read happily.


End file.
